


Been Here A While

by squvsh



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Black Male Character, M/M, Original Character(s), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 08:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14468943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squvsh/pseuds/squvsh
Summary: Erik "Killmonger" Stevens has been friends with Aiyetoro since they were in diapers, inseparable even as they got older. What happens when feelings begin developing between two best friends?





	Been Here A While

**Author's Note:**

> https://diphylleixgrxyi.tumblr.com/post/171683886183/about-aiyetoro-full-name-aiyetoro-nathen-wallace < Aiyetoro's about page. 
> 
> Erik does stay with/live with Aiyetoro and his parents (they share a room) after his own father died since they knew each other since diapers.

Spring break, one of the best times of year for students, especially with the nice weather and being able to go out and have fun for two weeks. Especially for Erik. 

Once the bell rang to signal the end of the school day, he was up out of his seat, slinging his bag over his shoulder and hopping over the desk without copying down the homework that he had to do. He could just get it from one of the girls. He rushed out of the room and down the hall to his locker, knowing that his best friend would be there waiting for him and probably chew him out if he was late so they could walk home together.

As he got there, he looked around, not seeing him there and sighed, shaking his head as he opened his locker to change his shoes and grab his hoodie so he could wash it. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see who it was, grinning from ear to ear as he saw who it was. 

"Normally you're waitin' here before I get here." Erik said as he leaned against the lockers, changing his shoes. 

"I had to turn in my book report and drop off the books I checked out at the library last period." Aiyetoro explained, smiling a little.

"Oh true. So, you wanna hit the pizza place before we get home or just go straight there?" 

"I'm not really hungry. You can get pizza if you want, but I'm sure my mom made food before she and dad left." 

Erik shrugged, closing his locker and stuffing his shoes and hoodie into his bag before wrapping his arm around Aiyetoro's shoulder's as they began to walk. Aiyetoro blushed and looked at his feet as they walked, not saying anything, which seemed just a tad unusual to Erik, but he didn't comment.

Once they got to Aiyetoro's place, Erik immediately took his hoodie to the laundry room while Aiyetoro went up to his room, putting away his books and hanging up his bag before he took off his shoes and sighed as he sat on his bed, pulling his feet up underneath himself as he pulled a notebook from the bedside table. 

As Erik came into the room, Aiyetoro watched him, smiling as the other boy began gathering their laundry before looking at his friend, eyebrow raised. 

"You look focused is all..." Aiyetoro murmured, going back to his journal. Erik shrugged and took the laundry down, coming back up a few minutes later and closing the door. Aiyetoro had curled up on his side on the bed, one of the pillows covering his head.

"What's the matter? You tired or somethin'?" Erik asked as he sat down. Aiyetoro didn't say anything, curling up more. "C'mon, you can tell me if something's bothering you." 

"Read it..." Aiyetoro said, poking the journal. Erik looked genuinely confused, but he did as he was told, opening and reading through the journal. Once he finished, he closed it and set it aside. 

"C'mere." Erik said, watching as Aiyetoro peeked out from under the pillow. "I'm not gonna say it again."

"But... I'm gross..." Aiyetoro murmured as he sat up, not looking at Erik as he hugged the pillow. Erik chuckled and shook his head, pulling Aiyetoro onto his lap, causing him to blush, confused. 

"If I really thought you were gross, I wouldn't fuck with you like I do. Besides, who's to say I don't feel the same?" Erik asked, kissing his cheek and smirking. 

"You... You feel the same?" 

Erik nodded and shrugged, wrapping his arms around Aiyetoro's waist and leaning against his back. Aiyetoro smiled sheepishly and relaxed back against Erik who ended up laying down and cuddling up to Aiyetoro. 

"So, that makes you my boyfriend now." Erik said, rubbing his side.


End file.
